Llaves del alma
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: La historia de las cinco llaves que lleva y de la sexta que no lleva Kurt en el 2x18. Familia Humel-Hudson bromance al por mayor. Klaine, Kurtcedes friendship, HummelBerry friendship. Kurt!centric.


**Fandom**: Glee **  
>Título: <strong>_Llaves del alma_  
><strong>Personajes: <strong>Kurt Hummel. Elizabeth Hummel. Burt Hummel. Mercedes Jones. Rachel Berry. Blaine Anderson. Carole Hummel. Finn Hudson.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Klaine. Kurtcedes, Hummelberry, Furt: friendship. Kurt!centric.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Toda la temporada dos.  
><strong>Extensión: <strong>3447 palabras  
><strong>Summary: <strong>La historia de las cinco llaves que lleva y de la sexta que _no_ lleva Kurt en su colgante en el 2x18, en la escena en la que canta _As if we never say goodbye_.  
><strong>Dedicatoria: <strong>A **michan_kitamura**, porque planeó esta historia conmigo allá lejos y hace tiempo, y porque si.  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: Menciones a muerte de un personaje que sucede en el canon.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Hummel compró el colgante cuando Kurt tenía cinco años, y ya era evidente que sentía fascinación por los accesorios y los objetos brillantes, pero no se lo dio hasta años después.<p>

Quería que Kurt entendiera cuál era el verdadero significado, y aunque su hijo era más listo y avispado que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, Elizabeth prefería pisar en terreno seguro.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth le dio el colgante a Kurt cuando tenía ocho años. Llevaba días sopesándolo, cargando el paquetito en el bolsillo de su abrigo o en la cartera de turno y quizás se dejó llevar por un impulso aquella tarde en la que Kurt volvió del colegio llorando porque unos niños mayores se habían reído de él porque prefería conversar con las <em>nenas<em> antes que llenarse de barro y actuar como una pequeña bestia salvaje en desarrollo con el resto de sus compañeritos varones. Elizabeth lo abrazó hasta estrujarlo, le limpió las lágrimas con besos, le acomodó la pequeña corbata de mono- en medio de las protestas y los pucheros de Kurt, que ya detestaba que le tocaran la ropa- y le aseguró de todas las maneras que se le ocurrieron que no había nada malo en él, sin importar si le gustaba pasar tiempo con los chicos, con las chicas o con los sapos. Le besó las mejillas y la pequeña naricita y plantó la semilla de la que sería la filosofía de vida de Kurt para siempre: _No hay nada mal con quien eres, eres maravilloso, y quien no puede entenderlo merece más lástima que odio. No dejes que te afecte nada de lo que haga quien no lo hace con amor. No dejes que te afecten los que no te entienden: sabes que eres mucho mejor que eso.  
><em>  
>- Tengo algo para ti.<p>

Y los ojos de Kurt se iluminaron, porque había pocas cosas que le gustaran tanto como las sorpresas y las cosas nuevas. Elizabeth sacó el paquetito de su cartera y lo puso en las pequeñas manos de Kurt, quien comenzó a desenvolverlo con su delicadeza característica.

- Rómpelo, Kurt, da buena suerte.

El pequeño la miró con una ceja arqueada- _Oh, Kurt, como vas a comerte el mundo __cuando __apenas tengas edad suficiente como para saber qué significa eso_-, pero de todos modos siguió el consejo y comenzó a romper el envoltorio plateado. Adentró, había una simple cadena de la que colgaba una única llave plateada, similar a una llave _común_ que abre un candado _común_. Kurt la miró perplejo, estrujando la cadena en sus manitos blancas.

- Mamá, ¿por qué me diste una llave?

- La llave es un símbolo, Kurt. ¿Sabes que quiere decir _símbolo_?- El pequeño asintió con la cabeza.- La llave representa a la llave de tu corazón. No es para que lo uses ahora: es para que lo uses cuando seas mayor, cuando encuentres a la persona dueña de esta llave. Cuando lo tengas puesto, será la forma en la que puedas llevar siempre contigo a la persona que tenga la llave de tu corazón.

Kurt observó la llave por unos minutos, pensativamente, y finalmente extendió las manos hacia su madre.

- Pónmela.

- Kurt, ¿qué…?

- Quiero que me la pongas. Quiero que esté siempre conmigo, porque tú tienes la llave de mi corazón, mami.

Elizabeth se mordió un poco el labio inferior y tragó en seco.

- Por supuesto, cielo.

Le puso la cadena, y la llave parecía tan grande y tan fría contra su pequeño cuello blanco, pero Kurt estaba más feliz que si fuese su cumpleaños.

- Gracias, mami. Fue un regalo genial. Te amo.- Y se acercó para darle un abrazo fuerte y cálido. Elizabeth lo estrechó contra su pecho y escondió su rostro en el hombro del pequeño para que él no la viera llorar.

- Y yo te amo a ti. Más de lo que nunca pensé que podría amar a nadie.

* * *

><p>Ocho meses después, cuando Elizabeth Hummel murió trágicamente en un accidente de auto, su viudo Burt pasó dos días en vela porque no había fuerza en la tierra capaz de hacer que Kurt dejase de llorar. A la semana, y pese a las protestas y los ruegos de Kurt, tuvo que quitarle el colgante que Elizabeth le había regalado, porque cada vez que se lo veía puesto en algún espejo, a Kurt le asaltaban las lágrimas incontrolables. Burt lo guardó en una de las tantas cajitas que a Kurt le gustaba tener en su cuarto, y le prometió que podría volver a usarlo cuando fuese mayor. Kurt obedeció el mandato, no solo porque la cajita había sido puesta fuera de su alcance, sino porque hacer enfadar a su padre era una de las cosas que ponían triste a su madre, y Kurt no quería que su madre, estuviese donde estuviese, estuviese triste <em>nunca jamás<em>.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kurt volvió a aparecer con el colgante al cuello, a los doce años, orgulloso y desafiante una mañana de octubre, Burt sólo hizo un gesto vago de reconocimiento con la cabeza, y no dijo nada más.<p>

Ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema.

* * *

><p>A los quince años, cuando Kurt comenzó a desarrollar más intensamente su sentido de la moda, dejó de utilizar el colgante a diario. No sólo porque no iba con la mayoría de sus atuendos, si no también porque había comenzado a desarrollar un sentido de la pérdida. Día a día, se sentía más y más alejado de su padre, y subsanaba esos vacíos aferrándose a lo que más tenía a mano: los recuerdos de su madre. La sola idea de perder el colgante lo espantaba, por lo que terminó optando por dejarlo bien reguardado en el alhajero que también había heredado de su madre, y ponérselo solo para determinadas ocasiones especiales.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt recordaba muy bien el concepto que había querido dejar bien en claro su madre al regalarle el colgante, aunque hubieran pasado ocho años. Elizabeth había podido predecir mucho del futuro de Kurt desde muy corta edad, pero no había podido apreciar del todo su sentido del apego: Kurt jamás podría llevar esa llave al cuello en nombre de alguien más que poseyera su corazón, porque esa llave llevaba el nombre de ella, y lo llevaría para toda la vida. Elizabeth no había podido predecir que, una vez que se entraba al corazón de Kurt, era muy difícil volver a salir.<p>

El día siguiente a confesarle a su padre su sexualidad, cuando en la casa se respiraba un aire de paz y de confianza que hacía años que no se respiraba, Kurt se levantó muy temprano y se dirigió a la primera cerrajería que encontró abierta. Se quedó esperando mientras le hacían la copia, porque primero muerto antes que dejar en sus manos sin control el preciado regalo de su madre.

Cuando volvió a su casa con las dos llaves colgándole del cuello, y se encontró a su padre leyendo el periódico en la cocina, Burt no hizo ningún comentario. Kurt pensóque no lo había notado, y no le importó, porque para él era suficiente con saber que su padre se había ganado ese lugar a base de muchísimo esfuerzo, cientos de noches en vela, miles de lágrimas, amargas y tristes, derramadas frente a la puerta de su cuarto, pero sobre todo, gracias al intenso deseo de ganarse ese lugar en su vida.

Burt no hizo ningún comentario y comenzó a leer el suplemento de deportes, pero la verdad era que no solo lo había notado, si no que_ entendía_, entendía que esa era la manera de Kurt de decirle lo que sentía, porque Kurt hablaba su propio lenguaje, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no largarse a llorar sobre la mesa del desayuno.

* * *

><p>Kurt decidió que la cadena ya no era apropiada en el momento en el que quiso agregar la tercera llave. Por eso, diseñó un soporte apropiado en plata, para poder utilizarlo con la cadena o incluso utilizarlo en el cuello de alguna camisa. Una vez que obtuvo el soporte en la joyería a la que mandó a hacerlo, colocó la llave que correspondía a Mercedes.<p>

Increíblemente, había sido mucho más fácil de decidir que la llave de su padre. La chispa entre Kurt y Mercedes había sido instantánea, y Kurt había sabido desde el primer momento que había encontrado a alguien en quien podía confiar, alguien a quien contarle sus secretos, alguien que iba a escucharlo pero que iba a darle de patadas cuando estuviera siendo un ridículo y un drama queen. Alguien que lo entendía, porque sabía un poco de lo que era ser un marginado, ser siempre el segundo por default, tener que luchar, _siempre_, por todo.

Kurt no sabía si esa amistad duraría un año, dos, o diez, pero sabía que era una amistad que lo había marcado, que lo había adentrado por primera vez al mundo en el que alguien le tendía una mano, fuera de su familia, y eso era algo que Kurt no olvidaría jamás. La amistad de Mercedes le había cambiado la vida, y, durase o no durase, Kurt sabía que quería llevar consigo para siempre ese recuerdo. Aunque terminaran viviendo en extremos opuestos del país, y sin saber nada de la vida del otro, Kurt sabía que quería mirar para atrás y recordar con tanta nitidez como el primer día- los chistes internos, los secretos compartidos, las burlas ajenas, los primeros tiempos dorados donde comenzaban a darse cuenta de que no estaban solos en el mundo, que había otros como ellos ahí afuera, entremezclados en ese mar de _neandertales ignorantes_- la sonrisa de esa chica que le había hecho sentir que era _real_ por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Kurt hizo la llave de Rachel después del diva-off de <em>Defying Gravity<em>, cuando Rachel aún le caía mal y le parecía la peor peste que podía haberle pasado en la vida. Pero ya en ese momento, se había empezado a dar cuenta de que Rachel era su _espejo_, donde podía ver sus mejores virtudes, pero también sus peores defectos. Rachel podría ser su peor enemigo, pero también podría ser la mejor amiga que Kurt pudiera desear, si tan solo los dos se decidieran a asomar un poco la cabeza de debajo de la axila. Rachel podía ser él, y él podía ser Rachel, y estaba en sus manos la decisión de que los dos llegaran a lo más alto, en lugar de caer en lo más profundo, porque la naturaleza de los dos no estaba hecha para los matices, si no para los extremos: la gloria o la miseria.

Esa realización le pareció tan peligrosa y tan terrible que no se atrevió a colocar la llave de Rachel en el colgante, si no que la guardó en el alhalajero. _Era demasiado. _

* * *

><p>Kurt hizo la copia de la llave que correspondía a Blaine al poco tiempo de trasladarse a Dalton, pero no la colocó en el colgante.<p>

Blaine ya era _especial_, ya era _único_, ya era una de esas cosas que Kurt quería atesorar para siempre en su memoria. Pero una vez que la llave entraba al colgante, era algo definitivo, era algo para quedarse, y aunque Kurt sabía que aunque estallara la Tierra en mil pedazos y no pudieran verse jamás, ya llevaba a Blaine grabado en el corazón a fuego, necesitaba saber que Blaine no iba a destrozarle el corazón para dejarlo quedarse. _Una cosa era dejarlo entrar en su corazón, otra muy distinta era darle la llave.  
><em>  
>Blaine era su mejor amigo, y se merecía ese lugar en el colgante, pero Kurt se mordía el labio inferior y pensaba que era <em>demasiado demasiado pronto<em>, que era mejor andar con pies de plomo cuando de Blaine se trataba.

La llave de Blaine estuvo varios meses guardada en el mismo alhajero que el colgante, al lado de la llave de Rachel, pero sin estar en él, y Kurt comenzó a aterrorizarse un poco pensando si se le haría costumbre eso de hacer las llaves, pero no atreverse a colgarlas, porque era un compromiso demasiado fuerte, que le daba demasiado miedo asumir.

* * *

><p>Kurt comenzó a sopesar los pros y los contras de agregar una nueva llave el día siguiente a su liberadora charla con Carole sobre Blaine y sobre su vida en general. Pensó en todo, pensó en su madre, pensó en Carole, pensó en Burt y lo que diría Burt, y lo que Burt pensaría pero no diría jamás. Pensó en Finn antes, y pensó en Finn después, pensó en Finn, <em>su hermano<em>, y en todo lo que había crecido, y no pudo evitar que se le inflara el pecho de orgullo. Pensó en Carole, que jamás, jamás, podría reemplazar a su madre, pero que era un híbrido entre una madre y una amiga, y era todo lo que Kurt necesitaba.

Pensó muchísimo en Finn, y en Carole, y en su madre, y en su padre, pero no fue hasta la cena después de las regionales que tomó la decisión definitiva.

Finn, que había escrito esos pedazos de _Loser like me_ pensando exclusivamente en él; Finn, que había crecido años en tan solo unos meses; Finn, que se quejaba de las verduras que Kurt le obligaba a comer, pero que se las comía de todos modos; Finn, que había vivido pensando de una manera durante muchos años, y que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo no por _tolerar_, si no por _aceptar_ y también por _entender;_ Finn, que le había dado el abrazo más rompe huesos que Kurt lograba recordar cuando hizo oficial su relación con Blaine frente a toda la familia; Finn se _merecía_una llave.

Carole, que le guiñó el ojo durante la cena para darle ánimos y que se decidiera a dar la gran noticia; Carole, que se acercó a felicitarlo por su dueto aún antes de de lo que se había acercado a felicitar a Finn por el triunfo; Carole, que se había aprendido de memoria el complicado esquema de lavado de su ropa; Carole, que lo obligaba a comer doble ración de postre aún pese a sus quejas, porque insistía en que el uniforme le bailaba; Carole, a quien se le iluminaban los ojos mientras lo veía pelearse con Finn por el control remoto como si realmente fueran hermanos nacidos de la misma madre; _Carole no se merecía una llave_. Porque sin darse cuenta Kurt, y sin proponérselo ella, Carole compartía la llave de Elizabeth. No la reemplazaba, no competía: _compartía_la llave de Elizabeth con la silenciosa promesa de hacer las cosas lo mejor que le diera el alma, para volver a iluminar la vida de esos dos hombres que la habían amado tanto, y que aún seguían amándola.

Cuando colocó la cuarta llave en el soporte, Kurt lloró por su madre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. A los diez minutos, Finn estaba en la puerta de su cuarto con un vaso de leche tibia en una mano, rascándose la nuca preocupadamente, y preguntándole si quería hablar de algo. Kurt comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte, pero se lanzó en los brazos de Finn, y su hermanastro solo le acarició la cabeza mientras lo dejaba llorar las últimas lágrimas del duelo.

Kurt no olvidaría nunca a su madre, y la amaría hasta el último día, pero había llegado por fin a la comprensión de que un padre que parecía que había vuelto a nacer, un hermanastro despistado al que se lo podía acusar de todo, menos de _no intentar_, y una madrastra que soportaba su humor de mañana con la misma buena predisposición con la que se sentaba a escucharlo hablar sobre su novio, eran la mejor familia que podría haber pedido.

Al día siguiente, pese a las normas estrictas de Dalton sobre la etiqueta, Kurt no pudo evitar llevar el colgante con las cuatro llaves sobre el uniforme, y ni siquiera las intensas miradas de reproche de Thad pudieron amargarle el día.

* * *

><p>Kurt desempolvó la llave que había hecho para Blaine apenas volvió a su casa después de la gala de beneficio a la que fueron juntos en el McKinley High y la colocó en el soporte con dedos temblorosos sin dudar ni un segundo.<p>

_Tienes el coraje para volver y hacerles frente, Kurt. Si quieres y puedes hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo. Yo no voy a detenerte. Eres mil veces más valiente que yo, y, de una forma u otra, siempre supe que tu traslado a Dalton no era permanente. Eres un luchador, y si retrocedes es para tomar carrera, no para huir. Alguien tiene que hacer la diferencia, y los dos sabemos que eres la persona indicada para hacerlo. No voy a ser yo quien te cierre las puertas de la jaula, te corte las alas y te impida volar. Si quieres volver al McKinley, tienes todo mi apoyo. Yo te seguiré queriendo tanto como siempre, o quizás más, y me seguirás teniendo a tu lado, si todavía me quieres._

Aún más que el beso- o los besos- apasionado que habían terminado compartiendo en el auto de Blaine después de esa charla, aún más que el abrazo apretado justo antes de decirse adiós por última vez, incluso aún más que las literales palabras de P_or supuesto que te quiero a mi lado_, la quinta llave que entonces colgaba en el soporte de Kurt era más elocuente que todas las otras maneras en las que hubiera podido decir _Por supuesto que te quiero a mi lado, te quiero para siempre a mi lado._

Blaine se había ganado el lugar hacia muchos meses, y era hora de que Kurt dejase de negar la realidad y la aceptase con todo su peso: no importaba el futuro, no importaba lo que pudiese pasar la semana siguiente, en dos años o en diez, Blaine era un hito, formaba parte de aquello que Kurt quería atesorar para siempre, y siempre, _siempre_, tendría la llave para entrar aunque fuese un poco en su corazón.

Diez días después, cuando Blaine lo pasó a buscar a la salida de su primer día de regreso en el McKinley High, e hizo un comentario curioso sobre que la anterior vez que le había visto el colgante llevaba solo cuatro llaves, y en ese momento llevaba cinco, Kurt le sonrió tanto que pareció que se había prendido un nuevo sol, y lo besó largo y profundo, sin importarle quien pudiera verlos besándose en medio del estacionamiento de esa escuela hostil.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kurt preparó su equipaje para marcharse a Nueva York, una de las primeras cosas que colocó en su maletín de accesorios, fue el colgante con las cinco llaves, sabiendo que no podría separarse nunca de ellas, y que las necesitaría más que nunca en la Gran Ciudad, para recordar todos los días quien era, de dónde venía, qué quería en la vida, a quién amaba, por qué luchaba. Miró por un segundo la llave de Rachel, que aún reposaba solitaria en el fondo del alhalajero, y no la colocó en el soporte, pero la guardó en el mismo bolsillo que el colgante. Le esperaban dos años de compartir un apartamento con Blaine y Rachel, y Kurt sabía que en ese tiempo tendría mil y una oportunidades de querer tirar a la soprano por la ventana, pero que también le sobrarían momentos e historias que querría atesorar para siempre, y que, en su propio idioma, no había mejor manera de decirlo que con esa llave.<p>

La llave de Burt había sido difícil porque había sido la primera. La de Mercedes había sido muy sencilla. La de Finn había requerido del tiempo de cimentar esa relación maravillosa. La de Carole había sido difícil porque Kurt había necesitado darse cuenta de que no estaba traicionado a su madre, si no todo lo contrario. La de Blaine había sido difícil, porque Kurt sabía que era la llave que lo estaba dejando más expuesto, y que representaba un mayor riesgo a ser lastimado, pero en el fondo, siempre había sabido que era la única _inevitable_. La llave de Rachel, sin embargo, era la más difícil, porque en cierto sentido, era la llave que lo representaba a sí mismo. Abrazar a Rachel por completo era, en el fondo, aceptarse a sí mismo, y Kurt sabía que ese era el mejor destino al que le podía llevar esa historia de elegir cuidadosamente a quien entregarle el alma. Porque esas cinco llaves representaban su mundo, y realmente no podría haber pedido nada mejor y la sexta llave era simplemente cerrar el círculo, aceptar a Rachel, aceptarse, decir _me lo he ganado, me lo merezco_.

_Me los he ganado, me los merezco. Pronto llegará el momento, Rachel. Pronto llegará el momento._

* * *

><p>Esta historia invadió mi cabeza desde que vi por primera vez el 2x18. Era hora de hacerla ver la luz. Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

**Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
